1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to an efficient femto cell discovery protocol using synchronization from a macro cell.
2. Background
Femto cells periodically transmit broadcast signals. The signals may cause interference to nearby macro cells. Further, a user equipment (UE) may attempt to decode the signals even if the UE cannot connect to the femto cell. As such, the UE may unnecessarily consume power by attempting to decode the signals. As such, there is a need for an efficient femto cell discovery protocol that reduces interference to nearby macro cells and reduces the power consumption of UEs.